Random Rap Battles
Random Rap Battles was a rap battle series created by Dawson Couch (aka SesameMalcolm); it was a fan-made parody/tribute to NicePeter and EpicLloyd's Epic Rap Battles of History. The series began in February 2015 with Angry Video Game Nerd vs Tourettes Guy and ran until August 2016, with three times of being re-booted. List of battles #Angry Video Game Nerd vs Tourettes Guy (audio only) #Jimmy Neutron vs Timmy Turner (audio only) #Charlie Brown vs Greg Heffley (first battle of first re-boot) #Austin Powers vs Johnny English (audio only) #Steven Spielberg vs Chris Columbus (audio only; first and only battle of second re-boot) # Steve (from Minecraft) vs Nathan Drake (first battle of third re-boot) # Link vs Percy Jackson # Seth MacFarlane vs Stephen Hillenburg Battles that were planned, but were never released, finished, or made *AOL Instant Messenger vs Yahoo Messenger *JonTron vs PeanutButterGamer *Harry Potter vs Luke Skywalker (was going to come out after MacFarlane vs Hillenburg and even nearly got finished, but ultimately ended up not getting released due to Couch being very stressed and in hot water with the rap battle community at the time) *Link vs Finn the Human *Sheldon Cooper vs Bill Nye *Han Solo vs Captain Kirk *Drake and Josh vs Kenan and Kel *Shane Dawson vs Ray William Johnson *Bary Baker vs The Key of Awesome *Bert and Ernie vs Bob and Larry *Jeff Kinney vs William Shakespeare *Michael J. Fox vs Tom Cruise *Zac Efron vs Shia LaBeouf *Harry Houdini vs Criss Angel *Gene Simmons vs Ozzy Osbourne *Jesse James vs Billy the Kid *John Wayne vs Clint Eastwood *Adam Sandler vs Will Ferrell *John Pemberton vs Caleb Bradham *Peter Parker vs Tony Stark *Calvin vs Dennis the Menace *Charlie Brown vs Greg Heffley remake *Steve vs Nathan Drake 2 *Tim Burton vs Alfred Hitchcock *Daniel Tosh vs Rob Dyrdek *James Bond vs Neo *Aiden Pearce vs Timothy McGee Cast/crew/actors/rappers/guests *Dawson Couch (all episodes; was also the creator of the series and writer of every battle) *Billie Vanderberry (#3 (cameo); was also co-owner of the series) *Shazam Oliquino (co-wrote #3, made subtitles for #8 although they ended up not being used, and had a voice role in an alternate version of #3; was also a co-owner of the series) *Mickey James (was going to have an acting role in #4 but the video ended up not getting made, and was also a co-owner of the series) *Owen Markwyn (#5) Trivia *While the last battle was released in August 2016 (Seth MacFarlane vs Stephen Hillenburg), Dawson Couch didn't actually intend to end the series at this time and planned to make more episodes (even writing a few which never ended up being released) until sometime in October 2016 when he finally decided to discontinue the series and leave the rap battle community (although he would join again seven months later, only to leave again in 2018). *A re-upload of Charlie Brown vs Greg Heffley was discovered by subreddits "r/LodedDiper" and "r/DeepIntoYouTube" in late 2018, with the latter post making it to the front page of Reddit.